1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card reading device, and particularly to a card reading device mounted on a Print Circuit Board (PCB) for retaining an electrical card so as to transmit data between the PCB and the electrical card introduced therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, electrical cards have become widely used in the field of electronic appliances. As such, electrical card connectors are now adapted to connect electrical cards to appliances in which the electrical card connectors are mounted on a PCB of the appliance and retained electrical cards therein, so that data can be transferred there between.
There currently exist many different kinds of electrical cards which have different sizes. Thereby, many kinds of corresponding card reading devices have been created, such as a multi-in-one type card-reading devices, in which many different kinds of electrical cards can be used. In these card reading devices, a plurality of corresponding sets of terminals are needed to electrically connect with the different electrical cards.
Each of the terminals in the sets of the terminals has a soldering portion extending to a rear end of an insulating housing. A plastic rear wall presses and contacts a top edge of the soldering portion to ensure the soldering portion has a good level up degree and is prone to soldered.
However, the above-mentioned card-reading device has a rear wall shaped as a planar plate that is made of plastic. Thereby after assembly, the rear wall is likely to shake or distort. It is difficult to ensure that the rear wall will press against the top edge of the soldering portion, then the function of the rear wall that pressing the soldering portion is invalid. It is easy to yield soldering skipping or solder voiding while assembled.
Furthermore, the rear wall shaped as a planar plate, which disposed at the rear end of the insulating housing so as to make the card-reading device close at the rear end. Thereby, during the press that solders the soldering portion to the PCB in a solder pot, gas is not circulating. Then it is likely to produce solder voiding so as to reduce the qualified ration, and impact the electric property.
It is desirable to make an improved electrical card connector for containing electrical cards that overcomes the above problems.